Un Cuento de Navidad
by MenyPshh
Summary: Definitivamente, detesto la navidad ... Oh! Ya veo, y luego aparecerá la navidad del presente y la del futuro para hacerme recapacitar sobre mis malos hábitos navideños, no es cierto?. Una mala adaptación de un viejo cuento de navidad... adelante ;D .


**Disclaimer: (7 hrs después de haber subido el capítulo x'D) Nada me pertenece T_T ! **

Veía a través de su ventana cómo la gente corría de un lado a otro por la vereda, cansados por la cantidad de bolsas que llevaban en sus brazos, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que pasarían una hermosa velada junto a sus familias. De fondo se escuchaban los villancicos que cantaba un coro en la plaza que se encontraba frente a los departamentos donde ella vivía, que junto a las brillantes luces que adornaban todos y cada uno de lo hogares comenzaban a dar vida a aquel temprano atardecer. En la plaza lograba distinguir a los niños jugando con la nieve y familias completas siendo parte de aquella hermosa escena que se lograba formar en conjunto con todo lo anterior. Sin duda se lograba sentir la esencia de la víspera navideña, que estaba más viva que nunca inundando las ajetreadas calles de Odaiba.

Entonces, qué hacía ella simplemente mirando desde su ventana aquel hermoso espectáculo?

- Detesto la navidad…

- Sora! Te dije que compraras los regalos de tus primos, te di hasta la lista, es que acaso no puedes hacer nada bien? – le gritaba su madre desde el salón – yo me mato trabajando por ti y tú no eres capaz de hacerme un pequeño favor… - blablablá, el sermón de cada año estaba dando comienzo.

- Definitivamente, detesto la navidad – murmuró.

- Sora! – entró a su cuarto – me estás escuchando?

-… sí mamá, me estaba abrigando para salir a hacer las compras.

- Siempre a última hora… Pues más vale que te apresures, en un par de horas cerrarán los locales – y siguió dando su discurso mientras se dirigía a la cocina – Sora!

- QUÉ?

- Olvidé pasar a buscar la cena…

- Ok, pasaré a buscarla a la vuelta.

La pelirroja adolescente tomo sus llaves y las guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo junto al dinero, la lista de los regalos y el vale de la cena, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta la puerta principal y salió de aquel lugar.

Ya en la calle observaba más de cerca la felicidad de la gente, hasta sus vecinos que se odiaban a muerte sonreían en aquella tarde, a lo lejos veía una familia de tres personas, los padres levantaban a su pequeña hija de los brazos y ella reía feliz al sentir que volaba…

- Qué nostalgia, verdad?

Asustada giró hasta dar con la persona que había al parecer leído su mente, vio sentado en una banca a un chico rubio, con unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, a su lado se encontraba un risueño chico, más pequeño que el otro, con el cabello un poco más oscuro pero con el mismo color de ojos.

- Quiénes son ustedes?

- Acaso ya no nos recuerdas Sora-chan?

Le preguntó el mayor mientras se acercaban lentamente hacia ella, estaba a punto de responder cuando para la sorpresa de ella uno de los apresurados peatones que transitaba por ahí los traspasa como si de fantasmas se trataran. Estaba sorprendida, intentaba articular alguna palabra sin embargo nada lograba salir de sus labios, qué significaba todo esto? Ella era la única que podía verlos?

- Sí, eres la única, y te aviso que tu cuerpo tampoco está acá – ella lo miró extrañada, podía leer su mente y… a qué se refería con eso de que su cuerpo no estaba ahí? - Bien, creo que es hora de presentarnos… mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, un gusto – le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Y yo soy Takeru Takaishi, somos los fantasmas de las navidades pasadas.

Navidades pasadas? Hey, esto le sonaba a una mala adaptación de un antiguo cuento de navidad.

- Oh! Ya veo… y luego aparecerá la navidad del presente y la del futuro para hacerme recapacitar sobre mis malos hábitos navideños, no es cierto? – les preguntó con un sarcástico tono de asombro.

- Veo que conoces muy bien la historia Sora-chan. Y bien como nos ahorraste toda la introducción vayamos de lleno a lo que hemos venido.

Todo alrededor de ellos se deformó hasta llegar al lugar y época deseada. Sora comenzó a distinguir aquellas calles y edificios, su mirada se detuvo en un puente que había cerca, sin duda ese lugar era Hikarigaoka.

- Vamos, no te quedes allí parada, síguenos

Escuchó que le gritaba el rubio mayor desde el otro lado de la calle, sin titubeos cruzó la calle aún estando en luz roja, como lo supuso… ella también era un fantasma, a eso se refería con que su cuerpo no estaba allí?. En fin, para ella todo eso no era más que un estúpido sueño.

Se dirigieron hasta la plaza de los departamentos donde ella vivía, estaba todo cubierto de nieve y habían niños pequeños por doquier, algunos haciendo monitos de nieve, otros haciendo guerra con bolas de nieve, y a un costado se vio a ella jugando, y poco a poco empezó a recordar ese momento, ella tenía alrededor de cinco años y estaba preparando pasteles de nieve para la cena de navidad, sonrió mentalmente cuando recordó lo inocente e imaginativa que era en esa época. De pronto vio como la pequeña Sora se acercaba con sus "pasteles" a un par de niños, uno parecía tener su misma edad, mientras que el otro era aún un bebé, de no más de dos años en los brazos de su madre, ahí lo recordó…

- Son ustedes…

- Hasta que nos recordaste Sora-neechan – habló el menor – solíamos jugar mucho cuando éramos pequeños y lo que más disfrutábamos era la víspera navideña, con tus locuras y pasteles de nieve.

- A pesar de todos los problemas y peleas que habían en nuestra casa tú siempre nos hacías sonreír, olvidarnos de los malos ratos y pasarla bien. Fue ese alegre e inocente espíritu tuyo el que nos permitió seguir adelante cuando nuestros padres se separaron y tuvimos que mudarnos.

- Por eso fuimos elegidos como tus espíritus de las navidades pasadas, para recordarte que más allá de los malos momentos que puedan haber, lo importante en esta fecha es dejar todo eso de lado y pasarla bien junto a quienes tienen la suerte de estar a tu lado, o más bien junto a quienes tienes la suerte de que se encuentren a tu lado.

- … pero las cosas ahora son muy distintas, en aquel tiempo éramos una familia completa y

Fue interrumpida por Yamato - Y nosotros nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de vivir una navidad como una familia unida, sin embargo gracias a ti pudimos disfrutar de una manera inimaginable las primeras navidades de nuestras vidas.

Sin quererlo y torpemente una lágrima rodó por su rostro. Es verdad, ahora ella lograba recordar lo mal que ellos la pasaban, sin embargo ella siempre llegaba con una sonrisa a contagiarlos de alegría. Aún después de la muerte de su padre logró hacerlos sonreír durante una navidad más antes de que ellos se marcharan.

Pero aunque recordara aquellos tiempos, sentimientos y emociones, todos los sucesos que había vivido durante el último tiempo no le permitían cambiar su actitud frente a las personas y fechas tan simbólicas como estas, la decepción y desconfianza en los más cercanos era mayor que cualquier amor que pudiese existir hacia ellos.

- Sabemos que de seguro esto no te hará cambiar de parecer completamente… - le dijo Yamato.

- Pero es por eso que más tarde te vendrán a visitar los demás espíritus de la navidad – completó Takeru – sé que volverás a ser la misma Sora-neechan que conocí.

Se acercó hasta ella y depositó un tierno beso sobre su mejilla, después de eso volvieron a estar en Odaiba, en el lugar donde se encontraron y vio como poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo.

- Nos vemos pronto.

Fueron las últimas palabras de los hermanos Ishida-Takaishi.

Estaba en una especie de trance, había sido real todo eso? de inmediato obtuvo la respuesta al notar que alguien la había atravesado, lo que indicaba que seguía en su estado fantasmal. Se dirigió hacia su departamento, debía encontrar su cuerpo ya que no le hacía gracia pensar que podía estar tirado en cualquier parte, por ahí. Al llegar a la entrada del edificio notó que se encontraban sus amigos, iba a saludarlos cuando recordó el pequeño detalle de que ellos no podían verla, sin embargo…

- Sora! Al fin llegas – le comentó su mejor amiga, Mimi.

- Mimi…

- Esta vez nosotros seremos tus fantasmas guías – anunció el mayor del grupo, Joe.

- Así es nosotros representamos a las navidades del presente – concluyó su amigo Koushiro.

- Chicos… - los observó a todos y se detuvo en su amiga con la que el día anterior había tenido una discusión – acepto la compañía de ustedes dos, pero la de ella no – sentenció.

- Comprendo… pero en ese caso creo que deberíamos comenzar por mostrarte cual fue la importante razón por la cual ayer no pude acompañarte al centro comercial no crees?

Así fue como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban afuera de la residencia Kido.

- Y qué tiene que ver Joe? – preguntó de mala gana al ver que la castaña seguía ahí.

- Vamos, entremos – les invitó el chico de las gafas.

Cruzaron el patio delantero y se adentraron a lo que era la casa misma, recorriendo los pasillos de ésta hasta llegar al conocido cuarto de su amigo, dentro observó lo desordenado que estaba, con papeles de distintos colores tirados por todos lados, pegamento tirado en el suelo y los cuerpos de sus tres amigos tirados durmiendo en cualquier parte, miró el cuerpo de su amiga y notó que abrazaba algo y que en su mano había una especie de carta, estaba a punto de acercarse cuando el espíritu de Mimi se lo impidió.

- Ya tendrás tiempo para saber de que trata, lo único que te puedo adelantar… es que me junté con los chicos para hacerte el mejor regalo de navidad de la historia – le dijo animadamente mientras levantaba los brazos - … ahora si, me perdonas?

Estaba a punto de responder cuando Joe la interrumpió, debían seguir con su recorrido, ya que el tiempo se les agotaba.

- Bien, la siguiente parada es…

Ahora se encontraban fuera de la casa de sus tíos, donde a la noche iría a "festejar". No era que no le gustase la compañía de ellos o algo por el estilo, más bien era por el hecho de que su madre se empeñaba por arruinarle la tarde/noche al igual que en año nuevo, se la pasaba la tarde rabiando, la contagiaba de su mal humor y a la final la única que lo pasaba mal era ella, porque su madre al estar con su hermana y sobrinos se olvidaba de todo.

Al igual que en la casa de Kido, entraron hasta llegar donde estaba la "escena principal" de aquel hogar. Ahí vio a su tía junto al menor de sus primos acomodando todo para la gran noche, estaban sacando las últimas galletas del horno para echar al fin el exquisito pavo que habían preparado. En eso escuchó que se había la puerta principal por la que entraba el hijo mayor de su tía.

- Mamá, al fin encontré el regalo que me pediste para Sora, le va a encantar estoy seguro.

- Que bien, sólo espero que Toshiko no me odie – y rio al mencionar lo último.

- Y bien Sora? – habló Joe – o aún necesitas más pruebas para comprender lo importante que eres para todos los que estamos a tu lado, aunque no lo demostremos siempre?

Ella lo miró fijamente, sabía que aún quedaba un lugar que visitar y era el que quizás tenía la respuesta para su amigo – Izzy, a dónde me llevarás tú?

- Creo que eso ya lo sabes, así que no perdamos más tiempo.

Tal como lo supuso, el próximo lugar era su "hogar". Estaban en el recibidor y se escuchaba a la señora Takenouchi cantar animadamente los villancicos que se oían desde la plaza, cuando llegaron hasta donde ella la vieron como terminaba de envolver un gran regalo y que en la etiqueta ponía "Sora", luego se dirigía hasta la cocina y sacaba del horno un pastel de naranjas, el favorito de Sora. Así era, lo había preparado especialmente para ella.

- Sora, debes abrir tu corazón, dejar que la gente entre en él. Es verdad que día a día nos decepcionamos por algo o alguien, pero no por eso nos vamos a encerrar en una burbuja, ya que ni siquiera eso te ayuda a estar mejor.

Era raro escuchar al pequeño pelirrojo decir cosas como esas, para ella él era una persona que solía encerrarse en su mundo de computadoras, pero sin embargo, si lo pensaba bien, él era mucho más cálido que ella aunque no lo demostrara todos los días y a cada rato.

- Es verdad amiga, cuantas han sido las veces en que te he visto llorar amargamente por que todo sale al revés de como lo deseabas por culpa de alguien más? La verdad es que todo podría resulta perfectamente como lo deseas si tuvieses una actitud más positiva frente a la vida y tus sueños – calló un momento y continuó – sé que no soy la mejor persona para dar este tipo de consejos, es decir yo veo todo excesivamente en color de rosa, y eso también me juega en contra pero…

- Pero debes encontrar el equilibrio – esta vez habló Joe – o al menos acercarte a él como lo hace Mimi, Izzy… todos. Nada es perfecto y nunca lo será, pero debes salir delante de igual forma y no dejarte llevar por los malos sentimientos… Nuestro tiempo se a terminado.

Volvieron a aparecer donde se encontraron, en la entrada de su edificio.

- Será mejor que vayas a dar un paseo y reflexionar sobre lo que has vivido hasta ahora, porque luego vendrá el fantasma de las navidades del futuro y él no será tan amable como nosotros.

La advertencia de Koushiro era clara, y de hecho sentía miedo por lo que pudiese venir, por todo lo que podría desatar su mala actitud en un futuro. Se despidió de los tres fantasmas y se dirigió rumbo al parque donde estaba el coro cantando los villancicos, se adentró hasta llegar a los juegos y allí se quedó meditando y esperando al último fantasma.

Estaba columpiándose tranquilamente cuando vio a una chica de unos once años con cabello color chocolate y un cintillo de orejas de conejo correr hacia los subibajas, pero antes de poder llegar desapareció como si hubiese sido tragada por la tierra, fue a ver que era lo que en realidad había pasado y al llegar vio que había un agujero, se sentía como Alicia en el país de las maravillas, al menos esa historia le parecía más entretenida que el cuento de navidad, se acercó al agujero y sintió como alguien la empujaba dentro de él. Todo era oscuridad.

Unas molestas gotas caían sobre su rostro, con pesar abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor – Al fin despiertas – escuchó. Miró hacia arriba, de donde provenía la voz y vio a un chico de alborotado cabello chocolate sentado en la rama de un árbol que la miraba divertido mientras mordía una manzana del árbol.

- Ten – vio a su costado y estaba la chica que había visto correr ofreciéndole una manzana – es como del color de tus ojos – dijo impresionada.

Qué? Acaso ahora estaba en la historia de Adán y Eva cuando obtienen el pecado original?

- Jaja, nada de eso – le respondió divertido el chico. Al parecer al igual que Yamato, él le leía la mente – Así es.

- Ya deja de hacer eso.

- Ok, perdón. Verás, este no es el séptimo día cuando Dios creo por fin a la mujer y al hombre, recuerda que ya viajaste al pasado. Esto es… el futuro, tu futuro.

No parecía un buen futuro, era una tarde lluviosa, odiaba la lluvia, prefería la nieve, pero no había ni un gramo de ésta.

- Se supone que todos ustedes me deberían mostrar escenas de tarde navideñas, pero esta no parece para nada una de esas.

- Oh! Lo que pasa es que en tu funeral no nevará, pero no te preocupes que sí será un veinticuatro de diciembre… así que no hay nada incorrecto con lo que estás viendo…

- Eso quiere decir… que este es mi funeral? Es… realmente triste.

- Todos los funerales lo son… Hey Kari! Esperanos, no sigas corriendo! – dijo mientras salía tras la chica – vamos Sora, corre.

Hizo caso de inmediato, de seguro se dirigían hasta donde se estaba realizando el entierro, ahora se daba cuenta de que se encontraban en un cementerio, estaba lleno de lápidas mal cuidadas… al final se lograba ver un montón de gente, era donde justo habían llegado el chico de cabello alborotado y la pequeña Kari.

Al llegar donde ellos estaban observó a todos los que estaban presentes ahí, distinguió a Mimi, a Koushiro y a Joe, algunos de sus tíos y primos, el resto sólo eran conocidos, amigos y cliente de su madre, quien también estaba allí, con una mirada fría observando el cajón donde seguramente estaba su cuerpo.

- Arruinaste su noche buena.

- Qué? – se sorprendió por lo que le dijo. Arruinar? Es verdad que ella con su madre muchas veces chocan por sus caracteres, pero de ahí a decir que le arruinó la noche buena cuando lo de verdadera importancia es que murió su única hija?

- Así es… actualmente, fuera de todo esto, la relación con tu mamá es mala, pero dentro de lo normal, o sea, cualquier persona en su adolescencia tiende a tener diferencias con sus padres, sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo esa relación se ve empeorada por diversas razones, las cuales las llevan a no tolerarse más. Tu madre esta noche se supone que tendría una gran cena donde iba a poder rehacer su vida junto a otra persona, pero a ti no se te ocurre la mejor idea que suicidarte por sobredosis al no poder ni querer soportar más tu vida. En pocas palabras le arruinaste su prometedor futuro.

- Entonces por qué está aquí y en el otro lugar? – preguntó fríamente.

- Simple, por el "qué dirán"… como vez muchos conocidos y clientes de ella están acá, no se vería para nada bien que una madre no fuera al entierro de su única hija, verdad?

No lo soportaba más, si esa era la realidad, no quería seguir viéndola. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de todo, se abrazó a si misma y no soportó más, las lágrimas cayeron amargamente, una vez más, quemaban sus ojos, le cortaban la piel… de verdad ese era su futuro?

Sintió unas delicadas y tibias manos tomar las suyas, y luego como alguien la abrazaba fuertemente, no supo como, pero terminó llorando en el pecho de aquel extraño chico que al parecer era quien representaba a las navidades del futuro. Se sentía cálido, ese ambiente le agradaba, era tan distinto a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir.

Poco a poco las lágrimas se fueron deteniendo, abrió los ojos y frente a ella estaba la Kari sonriéndole, mientras el chico de ojos castaños la seguía abrazando.

- Por qué?... por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Según lo que me habían dicho el fantasma de las navidades del futuro era todo lo contrario.

- Es verdad… soy el peor, el fantasma más cruel de las navidades, porque soy quien debe mostrarte el peor de los casos al cual te diriges con esa agria actitud tuya…

- El peor de los casos? – preguntó aún dejando caer una que otra lagrima.

- Así es… nadie más que uno decide su futuro. Yo sólo te mostré a donde ibas a llegar si continúas así como estás. Es por eso que debes aprender a disfrutar cada momento de tu vida, todas y cada una de las cosas que se presenten en ella, sean buenas o malas… sonará cliché, pero todo pasa por algo…

- Ya veo… y quién eres tú?… quienes son ustedes?

- Pues, los fantasmas de las navidades del futuro, tu misma lo dijiste hace un rato – respondió con una sonrisa.

- No me refiero a eso… a Yamato, Takeru, Mimi, Koushiro y Joe los conozco… ustedes quienes son?

- Somos… los fantasmas del futuro, todo a su tiempo pequeña, ya verás como las buenas decisiones te llevan a que algún día nos conozcamos.

- Y por qué no estabas en el funeral?

- Porque tu egoísta comportamiento impidió que nos pusiésemos conocer… que volvieses a ver amigos de la infancia, que siguieras con vida, etc.

- … y podría saber al menos tu nombre?

- Ehh… en realidad la idea era que no supieras el de ninguno de los dos..

- … idiota – una tonta sonrisa se escapo al decir eso, por una extraña razón se sentía bien decirle eso.

- Hey!... bien, ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu cuerpo. Feliz navidad.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para despedirse, una ráfaga de viento arrasó con todo, y al despertar…

- Sora! Hija al fin despiertas, me tenías preocupada – y era verdad, cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso con tan sólo mirarle el rostro a su pobre madre.

- Qué pasó? – recordaba todo, pero no sabía como había llegado a su cuarto.

- Cuando saliste de la casa te desmayaste y un vecino me ayudó a traerte hasta aquí… te siente bien? Si quiere nos quedamos aquí esta noche.

- Qué? NO!... no te preocupes… ya estoy mejor – le dijo más calmada – qué pasó con la cena y los regalos?

- El vecino se ofreció a ir por ellos, hace unos minutos me los trajo, está todo listo – le dijo con una sonrisa, no pensó que su hija se preocupara por algo así en ese momento.

- Entonces me iré a bañar y preparar para ir donde la tía – se levantó rápidamente de su cama, tomó las toallas y entró al baño.

[…]

Ya se acercaba la medianoche, se encontraba toda la familia reunida junto al árbol de navidad cantando villancicos, era momento de llevar a los más pequeños en busca de Santa Claus, ya que si tenían suerte podrían ver como el cruzaba el estrellado cielo junto a sus renos.

- Vamos Sora corre a cambiarte ya salieron.

- Pero… de verdad tengo que hacerlo – preguntó con cara de gato con botas.

- Tú te ofreciste, ahora debes cumplir – le reprochó su madre.

No le quedó otra más que cumplir con su palabra, esta noche sería la duendecilla ayudante de Santa que repartiría los regalos a sus primos.

Cuando volvieron los pequeños venían en compañía de sus amigos del barrio y vieron que el árbol ya estaba repleto de regalos todos comenzaron a discutir por quien había visto al verdadero Santa Claus, algunos aseguraban haber visto el trineo, otros decían que habían visto la nariz roja de Rodolfo, etc.

Ya lista entró Sora al salón donde se encontraba el árbol y los regalos, sus primos y los amigos de estos estaban fascinados al ver que un ayudante de Santa se había quedado para repartir los regalos en esa casa. Estaba a punto de entregar los regalos cuando ve que uno de sus primos que tenía más o menos su edad venía entrando también con sus amigos, y para su sorpresa allí estaba el chico de cabello alborotado, y a los segundos aparecía la pequeña Kari reclamándole por algo.

- Tai, eres muy mal hermano mayor, deberías aprenderme a mi – hermano? Vaya, al fin y al cabo ellos eran hermanos…

- Pero de qué hablas? Eres el peor ejemplo de persona que pudiese existir Davis – le reprochó.

Su primo y el chico de ojos marrones siguieron discutiendo hasta llegar donde se encontraba ella, Davis le pidió que le entregase los regalos de él mientras Tai se había quedado embobado viéndola, cosa que la hizo sentir bastante incómoda, y quién no se sentiría así si…

- Hermano cierra la boca se te está cayendo la baba.

- Kari! Silencio… - le dijo sonrojado a más no poder.

- Hey! Le estás echando el ojo a mi prima? – preguntó Davis mientras subía y bajaba las cejas – Sora, alguien te quiere conocer…

Así continuó la noche, compartiendo con su madre, sus tíos, primos y en especial con esas dos nuevas personitas que se adentraban en su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente observó sus regalos, los cuales aún no abría y vio un par de cartas en su cómoda, una de ellas era la carta que le habían hecho sus amigos, y la otra era una postal que enviaban desde Inglaterra... Inglaterra? vio quien firmaba y para su sorpresa no eran nada más y nada menos que Takeru y Yamato, no supo cómo se enteraron de su nueva dirección, pero le hacía realmente feliz saber de ellos y además saber que podría retomar el contacto. Comenzó a abrir los regalos partiendo por el de su tía, para su sorpresa no era nada más ni nada menos que un balón de futbol firmado por su delantero favorito, luego abrió el regalo de sus amigos, era una fotografía de ellos que tomaron al poco tiempo de conocerse y el marco que la protegía estaba echo por ellos mismos, en cada esquina tenía una versión chibi de uno de ellos echos en goma eva, no aguantó la risa al imaginarse lo complicados que estaban Joe e Izzy, sus amigospodían ser muy inteligentes, pero eran tan ñurdos cuando se trataba de hacer cosas con las manos. Finalmente tomó el regalo que le había dado su madre, primero lo tocó y notó que no era algo rígido, intentó adivinar pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión así que de a poco comenzó a abrirlo, se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con un bolso deportivo y que al parecer tenía algo dentro por que se veía bastante rellenito, y así era, en su interior había un uniforme original de la selección japonesa con un par de zapatillas de futbol, no lo podía creer... a pesar de todo lo que su madre detestaba que ella jugara ese "deporte para hombres" le había regalado un equipo completo, no podía estar más feliz, salió corriendo de su cuarto con las zapatillas en mano y a penas la vio se lanzó sobre ella dándole un gran abrazo y beso.

- Te amo mamá.

Hi! Ok, Leen, Roww, no me maten estoy escribiendo para actualizar el otro fic que tengo por ahí tirado T_T!

Pero es que necesitaba escribir y publicar este OS que salió de la nada... bueno no fue de la nada, la idea afloró el día viernes en la noche cuando por diversos motivos me dije: "creo que necesito la visita de los fantasmas de las navidades e_é!" y luego me dije "Hey! un fic :D" y como nunca me puse a escribir unas cuantas ideas las cuales se unificaron el día sábado, pensaba subirlo esa misma tarde/noche, pero me vi en la obligación de vestirme y hacer algo para verme decente en noche buena por que debíamos ir donde mi abuela a cenar y así me cagaron la onda e_é.

Bueno como ya les mencioné el fic salió de una inspiración loca producto de la rabia y mal humor que se apodera de mi en estas fechas e_é! Y Sora me pareció un buen conejillo de indias para experimentar con algo de este estilo y al final terminó resultando algo bastante de mi gusto. Como (supongo) pudieron notar cada uno de los niño elegido pertenece a una época de la vida de Sora, Matt y TK son sus amigos del pasado, Mimi, Joe e Izzy los del presente y Tai y Kari los del futuro, aunque bueno mi ideas es que al final Tai sea algo más que amigo, creo que fue algo me faltó desarrollar más, pero bueno... la intención estaba x'D. Al final todos ellos hacen cambiar la amarga actitud que tenía Sora frente a la vida y en especial ante esa fecha... personalmente mientras terminaba el fic me decía ojalá mi noche buena termine algo parecida a la de esta historia... sí, tuve la esperanza, pero no fue así :c

Así que... rogaré por que el próximo año si me vengan a visitar los fantasmas de las navidades e_é ... y ojalá también los fantasmas de año nuevo, mi cumpleaños y fiestas patrias si es posible e_é!

Aún así les deseo a todos una muy feliz navidad, espero que tengan la suerte de disfrutar de estas fechas y y y ante los problemas y malos ratos… sonrían :D! No soy el mejor ejemplo para decirlo pero... háganlo!

Espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado, en realidad no lo revisé mucho al terminar de escribirlo así que si me quieren tirar basura tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo x'D... y si les gustó... genial :D! Y recuerden que cualquier comentario es bien recibido :)!

Un beso enorme :) !


End file.
